starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hologram
hologram]] Holograms, often nicknamed "holos" or "holovids," are a form of photography utilized by terrans that allow an image to be recorded in three dimensions. They are present in many forms of communication, ranging from military matters to televised media. Unlike flatscreen imagery, holograms are notoriously hard to fake and as such were the favored form of communication for the Sons of Korhal in the broadcasting of propaganda, making it difficult for authorities to edit them.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Some holograms are molecular in nature, allowing terrans to manipulate them with their hands.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Holographic images also exist in forms akin to posters and photographs. The Terran Dominion is known to have a booming holo industry, with a wide variety of directors who produce mass media holovids for both entertainment or industry.Irvine, Alex. "Command Performance." (March 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Command Performance Accessed 2013-03-28. Usage Public In the public sector, the quality of hologram equipment varies. A basic set will display a single image while more advanced equipment can show a background. The image can be frozen and the size of the image can also vary, ranging from a life-size image of an individual to being scaled down to fit on the side of a deskDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. or in the palm of one's hand.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Holographic images can be recorded by holocams.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. Military using a hologram]] In the military sector, holograms are capable of creating 'light banners'McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. and tactical displaysNeilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). such as starmaps.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. By the time of the Defenders of Man Insurgency, holograms were being deployed on the field, allowing soldiers to create holo decoys that could help provide fire support.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Holovid Industry In the Terran Dominion, holovids are a common form of art and entertainment and a booming industry. Directors such as Ottmar Drenthe are well known and recognized through most core Dominion worlds, and are considered to be cultural and artistic staples. Holovids are also enjoyed through many of more fringe, backwoods worlds, but usually show holos that are considered to be of lesser quality. Holovids are also used for marketing, and companies such as the Axiom Corporation will often seek out famed holovid directors for propaganda pieces. In parallel to the holovid industry, there also exists holo reviewers, who give ratings on the current releases. Korhal is considered to be the center of the Dominion holovid industry, and is where most major releases are filmed from. The Holovid Awards are a ceremony celebrating great achievement in the holovid industry. The 135th Holovid awards were to be hosted by artificial intelligence celebrity DiViNe.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 References Category: Terran Technology Category:Terran culture